User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Chapter 602 Prediction
sorry guys. I've been stumped latelly. this is kinda late but here is my Chapter 602 prediction. Enjoy. Chapter 602:Strawhats Reborn PG1 Location:Grove 46 *Sentoumaru:*frustrated*dammit! Marines, get the Strawhats! *Marines:*charge*yes sir! *Sanji:crap, these guys again. *Rayleigh:*lands infront of them*go on ahead, I'll handle them. PG2 *Luffy:*grins and turns*thanks Rayleigh. *Luffy:*running with Sanji and Zoro* Next stop, the New World *Rayleigh:* looks at them and smiles*that kid's just like you Roger. PG3 *Marines:*still charging*dont let them escape! *Rayleigh:*looks back at them and sends a burst of haki at them* *Marines:*faint and foam at the mouth* PG4 *Rayleigh:*notices Sentoumaru still standing*hm? *Sentoumaru:*pants alittle and glares* "Dark King" Rayleigh....If I cant arrest the Strawhats, you'll make the perfect replacement. *Rayleigh:*laughs*really now? *Rayleigh:*draws his sword*sorry my young marine, but you're about 200 years too young to defeat me. *Sentoumaru:*the ground breaks around his foot*we'll see.. PG5 *Sentoumaru:*jumps at him*ABOUT THAT!!! *Rayleigh:*grins and jumps at him* *Both:*clash with their wepons* PG6 Location:Grove 42 Beach *Robin:*looks up from sunbathing*what's that? *Brook:*waves from atop a flying fish*hello eveyone!! *Chopper:*happy*its Brook! *Usopp:leave it to a music sensation to make a flashy entrance. PG7 *Brook:*lands on the ship* *Brook:Aw seeing you all again is like drinking sweet ale to my eyes, even though I dont have eyes. Yohohoho!! PG8 *Chopper:*laughs*yay a Skull Joke. I missed those. *Brook:*looks at Nami*Nami-san.... *Nami:hm? *Brook:May you show me your panties? *Nami:*giggles*well.... *Usopp/Chopper/Franky:*gasp* PG9 *Nami:*uppercuts him*HELL NO!!! *Brook:*is hit of the ship and lands on the beach* *Usopp/Chopper/Franky:*sighs* *Robin:*giggles* PG10 *Brook:*thinking*I miss being a star already. yohohoho. *Brook:*gets up and sees three fighures*hey thats... PG11 *Brook:*gets on the ship*everyone, get ready to sail. *Franky:why? whats up? *Brook:Luffy-san, Zoro-san, and Sanji-san are almost here. PG12 *Usopp:*looks to the other side of the ship*they aren't the only ones. *Everyone:*looks*hm? *They all see a fleet of battleships heading their way *Chopper/Brook:WHAAAT!? ALREADY!!!?!? *Nami:calm down you two. PG13 *Luffy:*gets on the ship with Sanji and Zoro* *Thousand Sunny:*is shot at* *Luffy/Zoro/Sanji:*throw up peace sign*yo. *Usopp:HOW ARE YOU SO CALM!! PG14 *Momonga:FIRE! *Strawhats:*see 1000 cannon balls fired at them* *Luffy:*pulls a fist back* *Zoro:*grabs for his sword* *Nami:*grabs her new weather weapon* *Usopp:*aims his Kabuto* *Sanji:*jumps up and bends one knee* * Chopper:*gets in his Heavy point and pulls back a fist* *Robin:*crosses her arms* *Franky:*positions his fist and prepares 3 medium sized missles from his arm* *Brook:*readys to strum his guitar* PG15 *Strawhats:*making all the cannonballs explode around the ship with their personal attacks*800,000,050 Beri Jackpot PG16 *Momonga:I was afraid of this. *Marine:of what sir? *Momonga:of us not having enough force. PG17 *Luffy:*stands infront of his crew and takes a deep breath* *Luffy:LETS SMASH OUR WAY THROUGH!!! *Crew:YEAH!!! *Marine:what do we do sir? *Sunny:*goes into its paddle mode and dashes at the fleet* *Momonga:*glares as sweat goes down his forhead*we pray. PG18 *Luffy:*activates gear 2nd in his right arm*gear 2 *activates gear 3rd in the same arm* gear 3 *Crew:*grin and smile at him* *Momonga:*growls* *Luffy:*hat covering his eyes as his frows*Gum Gum... *Luffy:*close up of his face as he grins all cocky*Giant Jet Pistol END P.S. :Thats how you do it. Zehahahaha!!!! Category:Blog posts